sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Siren/Yvette
"Death can be a luxury, there are fates much worse." - Siren/Yvette Powers and Abilities "Yvette and her targets' personal emotions happen to play an extremely crucial role regarding all of her extraordinary abilities. The powers she utilizes at her convenience is triggered by a victim's natural instinctive state of mind deriving from circumstance. Combinations of these emotions result in a unison of her unusual attributes." - Janus S. Happiness: Yvette is commonly powerless when her victim experiences any positive feelings, though she is still able to maintain the haunting glow of her eyes which can intimidate the subject. Fear: Yvette performs ghost-like attributes, she is able to teleport to different locations whenever she pleases, phase through solid matter, and can appear translucent to different subjects depending on their level of perception. When her victims look into her gaze they are trapped in a form of hypnosis that enables her to manipulate their conscience; though this hypnotic attribute is only properly effective if the subject is underage. Bewilderment: Yvette has been seen extending her body to unnatural levels of proportion, commonly her fingers, (even into jagged weapons able to impale targets) indicating that she likely has the potential to transmogrify her physical features when this emotion is elicited. She normally stretches her fingers into jagged spikes in order to dismember or kill targets interfering with her plans; commonly a parent or an older individual. Grief: Yvette can initially follow those who have experienced a recent tragedy in their life, most likely a tragedy that 'she' caused, and is able to render herself identical to the physical appearance of her victim with only her bright green eyes being a signature indicator that it's her, a representative trait to which most who know the subject tend to disregard. As people tend to stay shut out from the world after a tragedy she takes advantage of this and steals their identity, usually to make their life even more miserable than it previously was. Pocket Watch: Yvette can hypnotize essentially anybody with a mind weak enough by swaying her pocket-watch back and forth, this is one of the many reasons she enjoys kidnapping children so much; because their mind's aren't fully developed at such a young age and can therefore be very vulnerable targets for her. Singing Talents: Yvette's alias "The Siren" originally came from her mesmeric vocal conveyances. She has extraordinary singing talents that enable her to lure her victims into a false sense of enticement such as the mythological Greek creatures "The Sirens." Her songs are primarily lullaby-based and only seem to work on victims who are underage. Yvette uses this power essentially to allure children into following the beautiful yet haunting sound of her voice, and when they find the source of the song none of them are heard from again. Personality Yvette is often portrayed as a calm and independent person, but at the same time significantly and congenially social. Like many enigmatic geniuses she is impeccably sophisticated which favors her profoundly in regards to her typical placid tendencies. She has a somewhat playful yet still considerably calm childlike self-deference that allows her to speak at the apposite level of her more juvenile associates. Despite her cordial and refined nature and decorous mannerisms, Yvette has a common affinity for using her extraordinary talents to lure then kidnap numerous individuals (essentially those of a younger status) and derives great pleasure in doing with them as she pleases, the results of what happens after she kidnaps her subjects remains undisclosed as there is never any evidence to track her victims' whereabouts. Yvette seems to capture her targets for purposes of her own personal accord giving little to no regards to anybody who deprecates with her endeavors, implying she has a rather egoistic streak in her insidious qualifications. Biography Yvette was presumed to be imprisoned in the Shadow Realm thousands of years ago. Though unknowingly to the Shadowseer Knights (The combat-essential custodians of the realm itself) she cunningly managed to elude her capture and continue her dark reign in secrecy. Her escape was made feasible with the substantive support of her little brother Felix who (using his transmutation properties) disguised himself as a sovereign member of the Shadowseer Knights and opened the portal to allow his sister access to the outside world. Cunningly Yvette, after her escape, openly negotiated a compromise with The "Council" (The guardians within the Shadow Realm who inhibit passage to the only known gateway to the outside world), offering the life-line of her victims in exchange for her independence in the outer perimeters of the realm. The life extent that her victims will live, whether it be 20 to 100 years, initially result in the same number of years she is provided with the luxury of being granted her freedom. This is one of the prominent reasons why she prefers younger individuals over adults, because their life-line is considerably longer. Basically a great number of her targets act as sacrifices for her freedom; the more victims she collects for The Council the longer she is able to maintain her existence outside of the Shadow Realm. Other Work Makros_and_chinoka_and_siren.png|By Metal =3 Sock_mr_sonitus_and_siren.PNG|By Pink =D Altered_perception.jpg Siren's_watching_me.jpg Pedo bear Siren.png|Pedo-Bear Siren/Yvette, for Carefulspoon. <3 - From Mysterious Pigglet. (lolullneverknowwhomadeit) Yvette8.png|Totally legit human pic by pink :3 Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Rabbits